supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Goldeen
Goldeen (''トサキント Tosakinto'' en japonés) es un Pokémon de tipo agua introducido en la primera generación de la serie de juegos ''Pokémon''. Es uno de los pocos Pokémon que han aparecido en los cuatro juegos de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros]]. Perfil Goldeen es un Pokémon de tipo Agua, clasificado como el número 118 en la Pokédex Nacional. Se les describen como la reina del agua, y cuando están en época de poner huevos, se les ve nadando en contra de la corriente. Es un bello Pokémon que mueve con elegancia las aletas en el agua, pero no hay que bajar la guardia: en cualquier momento puede embestir con el cuerno. Odia estar encerrado y si lo ponen en cautiverio usará su cuerno hasta salir libre. Ellos suelen ser vistos remontando cascadas y ríos, y aunque no es mucho comparado a la velocidad de muchas cosas, ellos llegan a desplazarse hasta a 10 km/h, ya que sus aletas dorsales actúan como músculos. Es muy peligroso ser embestido por su cuerno, ya que puede causar mucho daño. En Super Smash Bros. Realiza el ataque Salpicadura, el cual nunca hace daño. Galería Goldeen SSB.gif|Goldeen en Super Smash Bros. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Goldeen aparece en las Poké Balls usando Salpicadura, el cual una vez más no tiene efecto alguno. Goldeen también aparece como uno de los globos en el escenario Poké Globos y como un trofeo. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Goldeen :Se suele llamar a estos Pokémon de tipo agua las "Reinas del agua", ya que lucen elegantes aletas que les hacen disfrutar de una extraordinaria agilidad debajo del agua. Pueden remontar la corriente en los rápidos a una velocidad de cinco nudos. Por supuesto, no son tan ágiles cuando están en tierra. Su ataque Perforador es tan fuerte que puede noquear a un enemigo con un único golpe cuando da de lleno en el blanco. :*''Pokémon Ediciones Roja y Azul'' Inglés :Goldeen :These Water-types are often referred to as "water dancers," as their elegant fins make them incredibly agile underwater. They can even travel upstream in rapids at a speed of five knots; of course they're not quite as nimble on dry land. Goldeen's Horn Drill is so strong that it can KO an enemy with one strike if it connects. :*''Pokémon Red & Blue'' (09/98) Galería Goldeen SSBM.jpg|Goldeen en Super Smash Bros. Melee. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Goldeen aparece por tercera vez en las Poké Balls usando su ataque Salpicadura sin hacer ningún daño. También aparece como un trofeo y pegatina. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Goldeen :Un Pokémon Pez Color, apodado "Reina del Mar". Parece coqueta, pero no tiene un pelo de inofensiva. Perforador es una de sus técnicas más fiables. Evoluciona a SEAKING, pero si la cuidas evitando su evolución, aprenderá un potente movimiento de tipo Bicho: Megacuerno. El cuerno del GOLDEEN macho es más alargado. :*''GB: Pokémon Rojo/Azul'' :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamante/Perla'' Inglés :Goldeen :A Goldfish Pokémon. In contrast to its elegant appearance, it has a wild temperament, and its attack with its horn is severe. Among the techniques it can master, Horn Drill is especially reliable. It evolves into Seaking, but if it's raised without evolving, it can learn the powerful Bug-type move Megahorn. There are male and female Goldeen—the male's horn is longer. :*''GB: Pokémon Red/Blue'' :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamond/Pearl'' Pegatina Galería Wario y Goldeen SSBB.jpg|Goldeen en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Goldeen SSBB.jpg|Goldeen realizando Salpicadura en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U Goldeen regresa en la cuarta entrega como un Pokémon que sale de las Poké Balls y Master Balls. Usa Salpicadura, el mismo ataque que en todas las entregas anteriores. Galería Greninja junto a Goldeen en el Reino del cielo SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Goldeen junto a Greninja en el Reino del cielo. Descripción del trofeo right|90px :Goldeen :Un Pokémon de tipo Agua que destaca por su característico cuerno. Gracias a sus poderosas aletas puede nadar corriente arriba por los ríos más caudalosos y hasta remontar cascadas. Se lo conoce por su fuerza y su elegancia, aunque tal vez el nombre de su ataque, Salpicadura, no sea muy eficaz. :*''GB: Pokémon Rojo y Pokémon Azul'' (10-1999) :*''N3DS: Pokémon X y Pokémon Y'' (10/2013) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Goldeen vuelve para aparecer en este juego. Se desconoce su función, pero se presume que usará Salpicadura igual que en juegos anteriores. Galería Goldeen en SSBU.png|Goldeen junto a Sheik en Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Curiosidades *Goldeen, Electrode y Snorlax son los únicos Pokémon que han tenido el mismo efecto en los cinco juegos de la serie Super Smash Bros. *Goldeen y Zoroark son los únicos Pokémon que pueden salir de una Master Ball sin ser considerados Pokémon legendarios. *En los videojuegos originales, Goldeen no puede aprender Salpicadura por ningún método. Algo similar pasa con los Unown, que no pueden aprender Derribo, pero en Super Smash Bros. Melee se les ve usándolo. Nombre en otros idiomas Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Elementos de escenarios